¡MIRAME!
by CerezOo-chan Li
Summary: Shao:―Deje que se alejara de mi ―suspire―, cada vez veo que lo nuestro no funcionara o ¿si?. ―Fue difícil declarármele, pero creo que nunca me creyó ―revolvió mas su cabello castaño, mientras la veía alejarse de él cada vez mas. Saku: ―Creo, que este sentimiento no nos trajo nada bueno ―sollozó. ―El amor duele, dicen por ahí, jamás lo creí, espero que al final estés junto a mí...
1. ¡Prologo!

_**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**_

_***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***_

* * *

_**¡PROLOGO!**_

* * *

**_El solo verte me pone nervioso…_**

**_El tenerte cerca hace que mi corazón palpite rápido…_**

**_Sin duda eres alguien que me trae loco…_**

**_Lo peor de todo, es que por más que quiera…_**

**_Ni la hora me das…_**

**_(Shaoran Li)_**

* * *

― ¡Me gustas! ―, grito desesperado y sonrojado…

Ella lo vio con sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas sorprendidos y a la vez incrédulos…

―He pasado tanto, para que pueda decirte estas dos simples palabras, que encierran un sentimiento grande por ti―, apretó los puños…

Silencio… solo se escuchaba las hojas de los arboles danzando por el viento alrededor de ellos…

―Imposible―, apretó su falda con sus manos…

―¿Qué? ―gritó incrédulo― Yo no te estoy mintiendo ―trato que de acercarse a ella…

―Cómo puedes mentirme de esa manera ―casi sollozó ella, mientras trataba de alejarse de él…

―Mírame, mírame a los ojos, ves que ¿miento? ― la atrajo hacia el, hasta poder abrazarla…

―¿Es verdad lo que dices? ―insistió, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras apretó la camisa del castaño…

―Sakura ―susurro―, Me gustas, en verdad me gustas ―, termino diciendo mientras, se alejaba un poco y con ambas manos levantó suavemente su cara, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella…

―Lo juras por el dedo meñique ―sonrió mientras recordaba algo―, lo juras mi querido Shaoran…

―Por mi vida, que te lo juro ―mientras sus labios se van acercando hasta posarse en los de ella…

Un beso casto, pero que a ambos les supo a gloria…

* * *

Nunca sospecharon que cuatro ojos los veían en diferentes partes con sumo desprecio...

Dos de ellos de color rubí que ahora parecían como dos llamas de fuego, un fuego peligroso…

Los otros dos, celestes claros como el cielo, su cara sin expresión pero por dentro remordiéndose de cólera…

―Juro, que esto me las pagaras―, ambos amenazan en sus mentes…

* * *

_****NOTAS DE AUTORA****_

**¡Hi! Como andan queridas lectoras! :) Os vengo a dejar una nueva historia! **

**Un tanto diferente a las demás XD hahaha :D**

**Que Os parece el prólogo, es algo diferente a lo que siempre e hecho! **

**Asi que Os dejo a su criterio! **** :3 **

**Que Os parece?**

**Les llama la atención?! :D**


	2. ¿Asechando?

_**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP.**_

_***La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***_

* * *

_**¡¿Asechando?!**_

* * *

**_Tan solo mírame…._**

**_Conmigo te quiero…_**

**_Ya no sé qué más hacer,_**

**_Si tú, no me ves…._**

**_Traigo a otras al revés,_**

**_Que no ves, que me tienes a tus pies…_**

**_(Shaoran Li)_**

* * *

_*POV SAHORAN*_

―Desde hace algún tiempo una chica vive en mi cabeza, ¡joder! que es tedioso querer pensar en otra cosa o en alguien más, pero mi cerebro insiste en pensar solo en ella, en su dulce sonrisa, en sus ojos verde jade, unas lagunas maravillosas las cuales no puedo dejar de ver inconscientemente, en sus hermosos sonrojos, sonrojos que no son provocados por mí, sino por otras personas ―frunce el ceño―; porque a pesar de tener el título de ser el chico más atractivo de toda la preparatoria Seijo, no puedo ni siquiera decirle:

―Hola ¿Qué tal estas?, si lo sé ―pone los ojos en blanco―; estoy estúpidamente enamorado de nada más y nada menos que de alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existo, ni siquiera sabe que curso las mismas materias que ella, que me siento a tras de ella, que percibo su aroma a cerezos, cada vez que anda revoloteando a mi alrededor, no es que ella sea alguien creída, al contrario es siempre atenta con todos, si con todos menos conmigo, me enloquece su forma de ser…

―¿Por qué no le hablas? Se preguntaran, bueno ―suspira―, es que sinceramente ha pasado un semestre entero desde que vine a Seijo, digamos que todavía soy nuevo en esta preparatoria y que tampoco he tenido el valor de hablarle…

El primer día de clase fui la comidilla de toda la preparatoria, yo de apenas 17 años, por cuestiones familiares vine a vivir en Tomoeda, si lo sé, todo era nuevo para mí, no me culpen de protegerme en mi caparazón de adolecente rudo, rebelde o es lo que quería transmitir, una buena idea antes de ser el típico nuevo que todos van a molestar…

―Pero fue todo lo contrario, a los pocos días, me entere que fundaron una club de fans solo para mí ―se sonroja―, los maestros me felicitaban por mis buenas notas, todos los clubs de deportes querían que me uniera, luego de ver mis cualidades en cada deporte, por mi parte opte por estar en el club de baloncesto, como se habrán dado cuenta me gusta el baloncesto; la mayoría de mis ya amigos están ahí pero realmente mi afán por estar en ese club, era porque mi queridísima, princesa, hermosa, flor de cerezo era la capitana de las porristas, por ende las practicas eran los mismo días, el mismo horario, teniendo así yo oportunidades infinitas por acercármele…

Pero mi forma de ser, ha hecho que cada vez vea más lejano el día en hablarle, me hice amigos de todos sus amigos, soy atento con todos con tal de que ella se fijara en mí, inclusive he rechazado infinidad de veces las declaraciones de amor , pero por más que le quiera hablarle siempre hay algo que me detiene.

―¿Tal vez el miedo a ser rechazado por ella?

―Quizás ella ¿no quiera hablarme?,

Son preguntas sin respuestas que se vienen de sopetón a mi mente antes de poder decirle un ¡Hola!…

* * *

_Primer día de clases del segundo semestre del año, 15 de Agosto_

Nuestro castaño va distraído pensando en unos ojos verde jade que no lo dejan en paz, mientras en el transcurso de su camino se topa con su, ya amigo Eriol Hiiragizawa, bueno digamos _amigo_ aunque tenga una personalidad un tanto misterioso, es una buena persona, un buen consejero aunque le guste ser burlesco la mayoría de tiempo…

―Otra vez pensando, en la bella flor de cerezo ―sonríe ladinamente…

Suspira nuestro castaño ―¿cómo lo sabes?―, pregunta sarcásticamente bufando…

Nuestro pelinegro solo ríe; ―El hecho que pases las 12 horas del día pensando en nuestra querida compañera, hace que llegue a esa conclusión, ¡ha!.. Sin olvidar las otras 12 horas que quizás sueñes, desees o siguas pensando en ella...

Shaoran por su parte se sonroja…

―Ya tienes pensado como decirle por lo menos un ¡¿HOLA?!...

― Etto.. no―, suspira derrotado nuestro castaño.

―Humm… lo supuse, pero ¿qué crees?, hoy tu buen amigo Eriol te ayudara ―sonríe misteriosamente―, esta vez no fallare ―; susurra...

Un escalofrío recorre en el cuerpo de nuestro castaño, ―porque será que me da, más miedo que me ayudes―, dice inconscientemente, mientras se rasca la cabeza.

El pelinegro se ríe… ―bueno veras dentro de una semana será el aniversario de la preparatoria por lo tanto habrá un festival, cada salón participara con una actividad y esa será tu gran oportunidad―, le sonríe enigmáticamente…

* * *

_Paralelo a esto en una mansión están dos chicas; una un tanto desesperada…_

Después de pasar horas y horas esperando a su mejor amiga, una chica de pelo castaño corto que le llega hasta los hombros, se recuesta en el marco de la puerta…

―¡Tomoyo!, vamos a llegar tarde el primer día de escuela―, grita, mientras bosteza…

―Me levantaste temprano para que al final llegue tarde― frunce el ceño, cosa poco común en ella…

―Lo siento Sakurita ―mientras sale del armario una chica de piel nívea, ojos de color amatistas, de pelo negro largo ondulado que le llega hasta la cintura….

―¿Ya te arreglaste? ―, suspira la castaña, mientras la ve de pies a cabezas…

―Sí, Sakurita que tal me veo ―, da un giro en el mismo lugar…

―Etto… yo te veo igual ―, le resbala una gota en la nuca…

―Ashhh! ―pone ambas manos en las caderas―, Mírame bien Sakura…

Por su parte nuestra castaña la veo igual que siempre…

―Mira mi pelo, me lo corte ―dice un tanto exasperada…

―¡Oh!, yo lo veo igual ― se ríe…

―Sakura debes de ver más a fondo para darte cuenta de las cosas ―, ambas salen de la casa de Tomoyo caminando…

Sin duda ambas mejores amigas, con un buen corazón, se conocen desde la cuna, la mama de la ojiazul Sonomi Daidouji una empresaria exitosa, prima de la madre de Sakura Nadeshiko Kinomoto, ambas con una relación tan estrecha misma heredara a sus hijas que hoy con tan solo17 años, son inseparables…

Tomoyo Daidouji es una chica de cuerpo esbelto, tallas envidiables, piel nívea que le hace honor a esos ojos amatistas con un brillo de picardía y astucia un tanto opuesta a Sakura Kinomoto una chica alegre, muy expresiva de proporciones normales, despistada pero sobre todo de buen corazón, siempre se les ven juntas, ambas primas de segundo grado siendo así las mejores amigas…

En el trascurso de su recorrido a su preparatoria alguien las seguía, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, de un momento a otro alguien, toco el hombre de la castaña….

—¡Haaa! —, grita una Sakura un tanto aterrada…

—Hola, Muy buenos días, bellas damas—, dijo el nuevo intruso con una sonrisa en la cara, poco común en el…

—¡Yue!, no vuelvas asustarme de esa forma—, contesto Sakura con el ceño algo fruncido, dándole un codazo…

—¡Querida Sakura, el gusto es mío —mientras evita el golpe y le da un beso en la mejía— Lo siento es que te ves preciosa toda despistada….

La castaña se sonroja como tomate maduro, solo se escucha la risita de Tomoyo que sin duda le encanta ver a su prima siempre nerviosa, sonrojada, sin previo aviso le toma una foto pero antes, Yue la abraza, así quedando una foto un tanto comprometedora…

Yue Tsukishiro uno de los cuatro chicos más populares de toda la preparatoria, su cuerpo escultural resultado de todos los entrenamientos de natación, cabello plateado un tanto largo que siempre lo lleva con coleta, ojos celestes claros como el cielo a simple vista se puede apreciar que son fríos, aunque es todo lo contrario, un chico inteligente, guapo, educado, serio, solo en ocasiones muy especiales se le ve sonreír, en este caso el molestar a la castaña es un motivo por el cual siempre tiene un sonrisa, muy seductora para las chicas, menos para dos, una en especial; una chica súper despistada…

Entre risas y bromas de parte del Yue, el recorrido fue más placentero para ambas chicas, sin duda el carisma de Sakura hizo que Yue se abriera más ante ella y Tomoyo, Yue va en la misma clase que Sakura y Tomoyo, esta vez espera que así sea es un nuevo comienzo de ciclo…

—Chicas, hoy porque se tardaron, estuve un buen tiempo esperándolas—, pregunta un dudoso Yue…

—Veras, Tomoyo se tardó siglos arreglándose—, termina diciendo Sakura mientras frunce el ceño por segunda vez, en menos de una hora…

—¿Enserio?, no lo creo —, contesto sarcástico…

—¡Oigan ustedes!, los estoy escuchando—, bromeo Tomoyo…

Todos empezaron a reír, entrando a la preparatoria, después de despojarse de sus zapatos, se dirigieron al tablero que les diría en que salón les tocaba a cada uno…

—Sakura, Tomoyo, otra vez estamos juntos en el mismo salón —abrazo a ambas chicas—, este será un buen semestre…

—¡Qué bien!, estaremos juntos —, apoyo la castaña…

Mientras que Tomoyo miraba de reojo a cierto castaño, quien miraba con mucha felicidad el tablero, desde que llego el castaño, nuestra pelinegra observo todos sus movimiento, sabe que él y su querida prima harán una bonita pareja —ríe—, luego de ese incidente los tres se dirigen al salón que les tocaba…

* * *

Luego de rectificar en el tablero que iría otra vez en el mismo salón con su _querida Sakura, _sin duda _«es mi día de suerte»_ pensó…

Luego de volver a confirma lo que no podía creer…

Vio con cara de bobo a nuestra castaña que paso a su lado…

—Quisó agarrar su mano, cuando paso, pero siempre es lo mismo —suspiró—, jamás me he animado a decirle un ¡Hola! —, susurro mientras apretó los puños...

—Creo que cada día más necesitas una terapia intensa lobito reprimido —, escucho decir de su mejor amigo con algo de burla...

—¡Joder!, un semestre más, el primer día y ni siquiera sabe que existo —, frunce el ceño...

—Este semestre si voy a hablarle— confeso en vos alta…

Lo que no contemplo el castaño, es que cierto chico de ojos celestes vio como el intento agarrar la mano de la castaña...

—No, te la voy a poner fácil, antes que te le acerques yo seré su novio —pensó, mientras frunció el ceño para luego ir al lado de la castaña…

Por otra parte unos ojos amatistas fue testigo de cada movimiento y gesto que hicieron ambos chicos..

—Este semestres era interesante—, susurro...

* * *

**_*NOTAS DE AUTORA*_**

**_Hi! Como andan hermosas lectoras!_**

**_Como la ven?! Nuestro castaño sabe que está enamorado *-* sin duda me encanta esta faceta de el :3 tan lindo :3 jsakljkldfs_**

**_Como lo vemos a nuestro castaño no se le hará tan fácil acercársele a Sakura… __Nuestra castaña que ¿pensara?_**

**_Yue estará enamorado de la castaña? .-. quien sabe..._**

**_Espero que me digan que tal ven esta nueva historia!_**

**_Un Reviews me hará feliz :3_**


End file.
